


Hamilton Watches Hamilton

by Nothing_But_Indigo_light



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_But_Indigo_light/pseuds/Nothing_But_Indigo_light
Summary: The people involved in Alexander Hamilton's life are teleported to a mysterious room to watch Hamilton: an american musical.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, George Washington/Martha Washington
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry is this is bad, its my first fanfic.   
> Please comment! It gives me motivation to keep writing, and please tell me if i got anything wrong.  
> Enjoy!

A large group of people landed in a dark room in a rather uncomfortable pile.

"Ow, your sitting on my foot."

"Whats going on-"

"Stop it! Your squishing me!" The lights turned on, leaving the colonists(and king) momentarily stunned by the sudden brightness. Upon looking around at who they were stuck in the room with, the quarreling picked up once again. A small piece of paper appeared out of nowhere and floated to the floor.

Peggy, being the only one who realizes this picks it up and reads it. "Uh, guys-" The groups bickering persists.

_"Guys"_

"SHUT IT!" Everybody turns their attention to the youngest Schuyler sister. "Theres a note." She opens it and begins to read.

" _Hello,_

_My name is Indigo, and i have brought you all to a, what i like to call, rift in time. While your here no time will pass in the time you came from. You are all here to watch a musical about the life of Alexander Hamilton-_

Jefferson looked at Hamilton with a shocked expression. "HIM?!"

Hamilton looked just as startled. "ME?!

- _and the people involved in Hamilton's life. Use this opportunity wisely, so you can change the future for the better._

_-Indigo_

They took a moment to let that information settle in. Hamilton was the first to break the silence. "I cant believe it..." He said softly. "i have a MUSICAL!"

Jefferson groaned and flopped down on a couch with a expression that could only be accomplished when one was truly 'done with life'.

The rest of the group took their seats and waited for the first song to play...


	2. Alexander Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing i forgot to add.
> 
> This all takes place after they die.

**AARON BURR: How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a**

"Damn Burr, you wound me."

**Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten**

**Spot in the Caribbean by Providence, impoverished, in squalor**

**Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?**

Jefferson snorted "A hero?"

Hamilton and Co. glare at him before returning their attention to the screen.

**JOHN LAURENS: The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father**

**Got a lot farther by workin' a lot harder**

**By bein' a lot smarter**

**By bein' a self-starter**

**By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter**

Washington looked at him rather impressed. "Thats really young, son."

"Notcha son"

**THOMAS JEFFERSON: And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted**

**Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up**

**Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of**

**The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter**

"Which is illegal"

"Shut it Jefferson. I didn't exactly have a choice at the time."

**JAMES MADISON: Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned**

**Hamilton ignored the looks he was getting. He didn't need their pity, even if a part of him wanted it.**

**Our man saw his future drip, drippin' down the drain**

**Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain**

**And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain**

Peggy looked at Alexander."So thats why you write so much..."

**BURR: Well the word got around, they said, "This kid is insane, man!"**

**Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland**

**"Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and**

**The world's gonna know your name! What's your name, man?"**

Alexander shouted his name in sync with his actor, causing a few people to chuckle.

**ALEXANDER HAMILTON: Alexander Hamilton**

**My name is Alexander Hamilton**

**And there's a million things I haven't done**

**But just you wait,**

**just you wait**

**ELIZA HAMILTON: When he was ten, his father split, full of it, debt-ridden**

**Two years later, see Alex and his mother, bed-ridden**

**Half-dead, sittin' in their own sick**

**The scent thick**

**COMPANY: And Alex got better but his mother went quick**

Eliza put a hand on her husbands shoulder and Philip moved closer to his dad.

**GEORGE WASHINGTON and (COMPANY): Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide**

**Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, somethin' new inside**

He forced himself to keep a strait face, but he was dying on the inside. He'll never forget the day he walked in to see his cousins neck twisted at an unnatural angle, his body purplish and bloated.

**A voice saying "(Alex) you gotta fend for yourself"**

**He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf**

**BURR and (COMPANY): There would've been nothin' left to do**

**For someone less astute**

**He would've been dead or destitute**

**Without a cent of restitution**

**Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord**

**Tradin' sugar cane and rum and other things he can't afford**

**(Scammin') for every book he can get his hands on**

**(Plannin') for the future, see him now as he stands on (oooh)**

**The bow of a ship headed for a new land**

**In New York you can be a new man**

"You really can." Washington said softly **.**

**COMPANY and (HAMILTON): In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)**

**In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)**

**In New York you can be a new man**

**WOMEN: In New York**

**MEN: New York**

**HAMILTON: Just you wait**

**COMPANY and (COMPANY): Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)**

**We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)**

**You could never back down You never learned to take your time**

**Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)**

**When America sings for you**

**Will they know what you overcame?**

**Will they know you rewrote the game?**

**The world will never be the same, oh**

**BURR and (COMPANY): The ship is in the harbor now,**

**see if you can spot him (Just you wait)**

**Another immigrant comin' up from the bottom (Just you wait)**

**His enemies destroyed his rep,**

**America forgot him**

Laurens looked confused. "How did they forget him if theres a musical about him?"

"Im guessing a lot of people didn't know who he was until the musical was made." Hercules pointed out.

**MULLIGAN/MADISON AND LAFAYETTE/JEFFERSON: We fought with him**

**LAURENS/PHILLIP: Me? I died for him**

Laurens smiled sadly and Philip got smothered in a bear hug from both of his parents.

**WASHINGTON: Me? I trusted him**

"Still do."

**ANGELICA SCHUYLER, ELIZA, MARIA REYNOLDS: Me? I loved him**

Eliza looked at her sisters questioningly. Angelica eyes widened and yelled. "In a platonic way!"

Peggy nodded in agreement.

**BURR: And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him**

Burr looked at the ground, his gaze shrouded in guilt. If he could go back in time and stop himself from shooting Alexander, he would. When he did shoot him, he was blinded by his anger and, quite frankly, being an idiot.

**COMPANY: There's a million things I haven't done But just you wait**

**BURR: What's your name, man?**

Alexander jumped out of his seat, causing poor Philip to fall off the couch with a yelp.

"ALEXANDER HAMILTON!"

**HAMILTON & COMPANY: Alexander Hamilton!**


	3. Note

While i try to update every night, i wont be able to update for a few weeks or so because i broke my arm.   
I will try to update as soon as physically possibile.  
Thank you for reading this!


End file.
